


Post-Engagement

by summer_of_1985



Series: I love you. Noice, smort. I love you too. [6]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Post-Episode: s05e04 HalloVeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: After Jake and Amy (finally!) get engaged, the squad goes out to celebrate.This is what happens after...
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: I love you. Noice, smort. I love you too. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890769
Kudos: 5





	Post-Engagement

With Jake and Amy's engagement announced, the Captain was paying for a drink for each member of the squad.

Amy, having seen Kylie around the pool table, placed a long and loving kiss on Jake's lips - before leaving him high and dry as she walked away to see her long-time best friend.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Jake called after her, as Amy swung her hips as she walked away. She liked teasing Jake, knowing that he also got a kick out of it.

* * *

"Hey, Kylie," Amy smiled, her hands on the edge of the pool table, the newly placed engagement ring sitting perfectly on her finger. Unaware of her ex, Teddy, having seen her and walking her way.

"He didn't!" Kylie gasped, yanking Amy's hand to get a proper look at the rock on Amy's hand. The detective knew it wasn't much, but it was from Jake - so it meant the world to her.

"He did," Amy sighed, before launching into the details that she knew Kylie wanted. "You know how we have the Halloween Heist every year?" Her best friend nods. "We were playing for a championship belt-"

"CUMMERBUND!" Captain overheard Amy's happy conversation with Kylie and decided to correct her.

"Hawk ears, I swear..." Amy shakes her head and focuses on where she left off. "On it, instead of it being 'Amazing Human/Genius' it said ''Amy Santiago, will you marry me?' I turn around and he's down on one knee while we're in the evidence room," Amy said, her heart eyes for her newly studded fiancée becoming more prominent by the second.

"Where it all started," Kylie said, as both her and Amy clasped their hands together and squealed like young children.

"Hey, Amy," was the interrupting the fangirling best friends, by the newly-engaged woman's ex-boyfriend.

"Teddy, hi!" Amy fake smiled at her ex, her right hand in front of her, clutching the empty beer bottle like it was her final straw, her ringed finger in front, pointing desperately at her fiancée for him to come to her side.

"I've missed you," Teddy says, jumping straight into the dept end (which is what he did when he fell in love with Amy - and he still does...)

"I missed her too," Jake said, his head on Amy's shoulder, swapping the empty beer bottle for the champagne bottle of a strange concoction...

"What is in this, babe?" Amy asked, simultaneously crushing Teddy's hopes of getting back together with Amy. To quote Taylor Swift ( _'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together'_ ).

"Because the Captain set a one-drink limit, but he didn't set a price limit, smort," Jake looked so proud of himself (yet again) as he found a loophole in the Captain's rules. Again...

"You better not have put Olive Juice in it, this time," Amy said, recalling the time when Jake mixed the four drinks for him and her. After he came back from his time in the Mafia.

Jake laughed, as the beer bottle was wiped from Jake's hand by Louise, the new barmaid they had hired. "Champagne, 30-year-old Scotch and top-shelf Tequila," Jake promises, taking Amy's soft left hand in his, feeling the ring Jake's nana had before she passed - leaving it to him in his will.

* * *

Gina came to visit, having passed over her baby ( _'Enigma'_ ) to the baby daddy, as she came to see the squad. Jake and Amy had broken Teddy's heart when Terry had shouted that it was 'Jake and Amy's special night, now that they're engaged'.

"Still can't believe you settled for her," Gina said, a glass of Coca-Cola in hand (she was still upset that she couldn't drink). Amy shuffled in her spot, taking another sip from her champagne glass, taking a cherry soaked in vodka and began eating it.

"Gina, I didn't _'settle'_ ," Jake puts air-quotes around the word _'settle'_. "I fell in love," Jake said, turning into the sappy mess that he always is when it comes to Amy Santiago, his studded fiancé.


End file.
